


it's not so cold anymore

by funkietowns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: Having to spend Christmas alone, Yixing decides to volunteer at a soup kitchen. There he meets Yifan, a regular volunteer with no one waiting at home for him. When the two are left to clean up, what had been harmless flirting all through the day becomes something more. The kind of more that leads to dinner and celebrations at Yifan's flat.





	it's not so cold anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Fanxing Secret Santa fic fest for whenineternal!

**dec. 18 2014 || 8:19 pm**

Christmas is usually warm in the apartment Yixing and Jongdae share, where they celebrate together due to the fact that they have no one else since their big move to the heart of South Korea. On this day, they pop bottles of whatever they can get their hands on, drink until neither of them can form coherent sentences, and they give each other crappy presents because they can’t afford anything better (it all goes towards the alcohol anyway, and they’re thankful for that). Yixing will sing Christmas songs and Jongdae will laugh at his attempts, which ensues in arguments over who hits better notes in certain songs (and Jongdae always ends up winning, much to Yixing’s dismay).

Christmas has shown to be a time of happiness for Yixing and Jongdae, long walks at night after it has snowed (mainly for the snowball fights), and hot chocolate while they watch the usual holiday films. It’s basic and comforting; Yixing and Jongdae aren’t exactly alone because they have each other, but it all changes a particular week before the holidays. Jongdae stands before Yixing in all seriousness, arms crossed over his chest as he seemingly decides how to drop the bomb.

“What do you want? You’re blocking the view.” Yixing moves his head to look past Jongdae. He picks the control up to rewind his favorite show, but Jongdae then clears his throat. Yixing pauses the show but only glances at him for a split second.

“I’m spending the week at my boyfriend’s.”

“So?” Yixing motions him to move. Jongdae frowns because he’s not paying attention.

“So—”

“Wait.” Yixing’s head snaps up to look up at him. “Are you saying you’re not staying with me for Christmas?”

“That’s what I meant.”

“You’re kidding right?” Yixing’s frown is deep and his eyes portray a sort of hurt Jongdae has only witnessed once before when Yixing ruined his favorite pair of jeans at the club with an ugly, irremovable semen stain (courtesy of a blowjob gone wrong). Yixing looks just as let down as he was that night, but even then it doesn’t change his mind.

“I’m not kidding. Besides, you’ll be fine on your own.”

Yixing wonders if Jongdae has somehow forgotten that he actually has no idea how to be fine on his own, but he doesn’t say anything else that could make him think otherwise. He only waves at him to move out of the way, and Jongdae does so. By all means, he’s absolutely worried for the man, but he prefers to think that they can switch things up a little. Besides, they can give each other crappy presents and get drunk and fight over who sings which songs best any other day of the year, right?

— — —

**dec. 22 2014 || 10:04 pm**

Yixing has never spent a single Christmas alone. It hasn’t been this cold until now that he’s on his own. He’d either always celebrate with his parents back in Changsha, or be by Jongdae’s side until they were too tired to celebrate at all. So this, walking home alone in the snow without someone by his side is totally different. He’s almost expecting Jongdae to show up and attack him with white snowballs that will surely hurt in the morning, but there’s only silence followed by the usual dog barking or cars driving by. He enters the apartment in silence. The living room is boring and anti-holiday because it was Jongdae’s job to decorate and to put up the Christmas tree this year, but he’s too busy spending the week with his stupid boyfriend. Yixing still can’t believe that Jongdae has someone to call his own on Christmas, while he’s still forever alone. They used to be in on it together—the forever alone squad, but recently Jongdae began dating some guy. He never did mention his name, but Yixing suspected they were on the road to becoming serious, and it only proved his theory correct when Jongdae left him to spend Christmas with someone else. Now, Yixing doesn’t mind it; he prefers to act like it’s not even Christmas and instead it’s any other day of the year.

It works well. Avoidance helps him cope with reality, so he settles for a night on his phone and a bottle of wine on the side. He ends up on social media for the rest of the night, until Jongdae mentions him in a post. Make yourself useful, it reads, and Yixing has no time to wonder what he means by that because as soon as he catches sight of the guy with blonde hair and a charming smile, he’s clicking on the post with lightning speed.

— — —

**dec. 23 2014 || 11:11 pm**

It turns out Jongdae doesn’t necessarily mean make yourself useful onto Wu Yifan; rather, he actually meant make yourself useful and volunteer at the soup kitchen so you aren’t a lonely piece of shit on Christmas Eve. It was never in Yixing’s wildest ideas to spend Christmas volunteering at a soup kitchen with a bunch of strangers, and it would be a lie if he said he did it solely out of the goodness of his heart. His main reason for showing up was to woo Wu Yifan. He hadn’t officially met him, but the picture on the post from yesterday was enough for him to know that he needed to be there. However, the post had been very vague. All Yixing had come to find out about the man was that his name was Wu Yifan, and this would be his 4th year volunteering at the soup kitchen. Even then, Yixing thinks it’s enough information to go with what he’s about to do. Yixing comes to a conclusion that volunteering at the soup kitchen is indeed crucial to save his Christmas.

— — —

**dec. 24 2014 || 2:36 pm**

This is certainly different than the previous years. It’s him in a kitchen with an apron on, greeting the rest of the volunteers but not feeling out of place. It’s him seeing Wu Yifan in person for the first time, and smiling that dimpled smile, and Yifan smiling back because he thinks he’s never met anyone as cute as Yixing. It’s not him and Jongdae celebrating, but it’s him occupied with chopping up vegetables to add to a soup, and it’s him staring at Yifan every now and then when no one is paying attention. (It beats staying at home, whining at Jongdae through texts about how “I have no one to give these socks to now that you have dick to suck on Christmas!”—wooing Wu Yifan beats that by a lot.)

The two hit off particularly well. Yifan introduces himself, and Yixing makes a fool of himself by admitting that he already knew who he was. He clarifies that it was all thanks to the volunteer list and the picture on the post, and Yifan smiles because he understands. There’s a small silence that follows, and Yifan is quick to speak before it becomes awkward.

“This is actually my fourth year volunteering. What about you?”

Yixing is aware of that, but he pretends it’s new information. He thinks about it momentarily. “This is my first time. My friend ditched me for the holidays but made sure I stayed busy.” He laughs and soon realizes how bad that came out. “I mean, I’m liking it so far—I never saw myself here, but if I’m being honest, it’s nice for a change.”

“Oh. That’s cool. So, what’s your name?”

Yixing looks at him in silence for a few seconds. He feels at a loss for words. He didn’t think he would get this far. He didn’t expect them to actually exchange names, but it’s happening; he’s on the way to sucking di—making a new friend.

“Yixing. I’m Yixing.”

Yifan nods in acknowledgment. “Yixing, that’s a nice name. Well, thanks for deciding to volunteer.”

Yixing nearly thanks him instead for being so damn handsome.

— — —

**4:19 pm**

Yixing learns a bit about Yifan from regular volunteers and regulars who come in for a meal. He learns that Yifan is twenty-four years old, he’s a business major, and currently owns a business that was passed down to him at the death of his father. Yixing is inclined to listen, looking back at the man to hear what he has to say. Each time Yifan does say something about himself, he maintains eye contact with Yixing, and it has him feeling like Yifan is only speaking to him.

That day, he learns that Yifan has no one waiting for him at home, and that he has had no one waiting for him for the past years. He comes to terms that it makes sense as to why he would come here every year, and realizes that volunteering isn’t just to clear his conscience or to kill time, or to woo someone, but that he’s actually doing this out of the goodness of his heart. Yixing looks at him empathetically because he can relate to having no one waiting for him at home, and he knows that surrounding himself with other people—even if it’s for a few hours—is better than nothing. He smiles at Yifan, and when Yifan looks up from washing his hands, he smiles back at him.

— — —

**6:23 pm**

They don’t necessarily talk throughout the day. Yixing’s far too busy speaking with people who show up for a meal, and Yifan, along with other volunteers, is caught up in cooking and serving the food. They work hard and diligently, greeting those who show up for a meal with a bright smile and an inviting aura. Yifan enjoys surrounding himself with other people even if he isn’t exactly familiar with them. Despite this, having broken his record of three years in the soup kitchen, he loves coming back each time to give back to those who are in need. Volunteering, to Yifan, is perhaps the best therapeutic way to spend Christmas.

This year he thinks that Yixing is set out to change his way of thinking. He’s not sure why he’s so sure, but he’s positively sure that every time Yixing looks at him, he can see him suggestively wiggling a brow or staring way longer than what’s normal. Yifan doesn’t know why, but he thinks the cute man in the white apron might just be flirting with him. He’s absolutely right, and Yifan decides to blindly play along because what the heck? I’ve got nothing to lose. He’s uncertain where this is heading, but it’s okay because he finds that Yixing is nice and attractive.

They spend Christmas Eve smiling at each other from afar, and secretly winking at each other like a cheesy couple would. When Yixing stands next to him, he tiptoes to reach Yifan’s ear with his lips. I wish you would kiss me already, the man whispers. His breath leaves Yifan’s ear tingling. Yifan’s cheeks and ears turn a mad red at the confession Yixing makes, and he looks around to make sure no one is watching them. No one is. He bites on his bottom lip, ready to say something in return, but Yixing walks away before he has any time to respond.

All this flirting is getting the best of Yifan. He’s no longer fully concentrated on the food or the people; the cute boy flirting back with him has his undivided attention and vice versa. Yixing catches on, noticing him nearly slip or let the pot boil over each time he glances back at him, and he laughs at the tall blonde man for being so clumsy in the kitchen. Without putting much thought to it, Yixing blows a kiss at him. Yifan stands there in awkward silence, sure that if he doesn’t breathe, he’ll pass out. (He ends up catching the kiss a few seconds later and slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. Yixing wholeheartedly laughs and moves on to his task.)

— — —

**11:12 pm**

The day turns out to be over when it’s nearing midnight and people have stopped showing up. Yifan and Yixing are left alone to clean up the kitchen, quietly going about. They successfully manage to clean in relative silence, both of them too concentrated on getting the job done without any form of distractions this time. When Yixing is positive that he’s done washing the pots they used, he backs away from the sink and behind him, Yifan does the same—until their backs meet do they both turn to face each other in complete shock. They’re face to face for the first time in a few hours, only this time the amount of distance between them are a few centimeters to nothing. Yixing looks up at Yifan, able to feel his breath so close to him. It smells of candy canes and sugar cookies, and he’s more than inclined to have taste for himself. Yifan’s lips are pink, they have a cute shape to them, and what’s more is that they’re inviting, drawing Yixing in for a kiss. The thought of kissing Yifan has been running through his head all day.

“Hey.” Yixing says, almost out of breath.

Yifan laughs a little. “Hey to you too.”

Yixing inhales and offers him a warm smile because he can’t bring himself to make the first move—he’s made so many moves already, he needs Yifan to have the next hand so he knows it wasn’t all done in vain.

“I… I’m going to kiss you now.” Yifan declares. He’s grinning and Yixing thinks his heart won’t be able to handle what’s next.

With that, he grabs Yixing by his waist with his larger hands, and pulls him as close as their bodies allow them to be. He dips his head down, slowly reaching for Yixing’s lips. Yifan’s heart beats in his chest because it’s been a long time since he last kissed someone, and the last thing he wants to do is kiss and miss. Yixing’s eyes involuntarily close and he’s caught off guard when a pair of soft lips are finally on his own. This, he expected, but part of him still thinks it’s absolutely surreal. He moves his lips tenderly against Yifan’s own, tasting sweetness and mint. (He wonders how it is that something can taste so cold, but it suddenly doesn’t matter because he’s come to conclusions that when Wu Yifan is kissing him, nothing in the world matters if it’s not this.)

His smaller hands come to Yifan’s shoulders, one of them slipping upwards into his blonde locks, and when he feels the man pushing him against the kitchen counter, Yixing releases a breathy moan into the kiss. He breaks their kiss and pulls away, jumping up on the counter; his legs spread out and Yixing pulls Yifan forward by tugging at his apron. He turns out to be a little taller like this; before he can say anything about it, Yifan is reuniting their lips together in a much needed kiss.

It’s all lips, wet and warm lips rubbing together, followed by short gasps each time Yifan’s hands squeeze Yixing’s hips a little too tight. Yixing thinks he can stop breathing now, but he doesn’t, and breathing is all he does—he pulls away momentarily to deeply inhale, and proceeds to kissing the tall blonde with fervor and gusto. His lips move with less tenderness now, and his teeth playfully bite and chew on Yifan’s bottom lip, who has a hard time registering what’s going on because all he can think of now is how good Yixing’s mouth would feel on other parts of his body. Until the tip of Yixing’s tongue slips into his wet mouth, does Yifan realize where this is going—he’s not particularly surprised, so without further ado, he quickly pulls away and stops the man who by now his pressing kisses down his exposed neck.

“I think we should move this somewhere else.” Yifan murmurs, now cupping Yixing’s face.

Yixing nods when the other pulls away, catching his breath. “Yeah. We can try my apartment—”

“Or mine.” Yifan offers.

They go with the second option.

— — —

**dec. 25 2014 || 1:09 am**

He never expected what was next, he really didn’t. He didn’t expect to find himself cornered against the elevator wall, Yifan’s body pressing against his like it was the most natural thing in the world. It takes minutes to reach the highest floor, but it feels like it’s been hours that they’ve been trapped by these four walls. No one is complaining, however. Yixing’s hands skillfully make their way down to the front of Yifan’s pants to palm him roughly. In return he receives a long moan which Yixing swallows up with fervent kisses to his mouth.

The elevator makes a familiar sound and the doors slide open. Yifan quickly pulls away from the shorter male, but only to pull him out of the elevator. They only walk a few steps in between their make out session before Yifan pushes Yixing against the door of his flat. His back hits the door and he grunts at the pain, but it soon subsides because Yifan’s thigh is in between his legs, pressing against his crotch. Yixing rubs against him in the subtlest way in order for him not to notice. Yifan smirks because he knows. He lets him, and instead works on unlocking the door.

“Hurry the hell up,” Yixing works to undo the buttons of Yifan’s white shirt. He’s glad they took their aprons off back at the kitchen because now, it would have just been a turn off.

— — —

**1:11 am**

They nearly tumble down when Yifan kicks the door open. Yixing is on his feet by the time Yifan is leading him to their room with rushed strides, pushing the brown-haired man back as he kisses him with urgency. Yixing groans when he hits a second door, and Yifan just laughs, pushing it open.

“Fuck you.” Yixing mutters out. Yifan smirks and nearly throws him onto the bed. Yixing falls back, and his eyes catch sight of the ceiling. It’s so dark that he can hardly see a thing, so he sits up and his hands instantly move forward to find Yifan, who appears to be shirtless by now.

“Don’t you mean fuck me?” Yifan hovers over Yixing’s body. The man underneath him lays back down, expecting a kiss. “Because that’s what I’m about to do.” Yixing mewls when all Yifan does is pull his shirt up to scatter kisses along his lower stomach. By the time Yifan has successfully removed Yixing’s pants and briefs, he regains his ability to speak.

“Fuck—” Yixing can clearly see Yifan’s teeth when he smirks. He licks his dry lips. “Fuck me, then.” He finally says.

Yifan breathes out a moan and heads straight for Yixing’s thighs.

— — —

**1:49 am**

Yixing didn’t think that what had been harmless flirting throughout the day would turn into him sprawled on all fours on Yifan’s king sized bed, completely naked and begging for the man to fuck him. The last place he saw himself was here, with Yifan fingering him open. He draws in long breaths and pushes back against three lubed fingers that stretch his hole wide for the other. Yifan’s thick digits work him up to his first orgasm; Yixing sobs out a moan and his body shivers all over because the man’s fingertips are now teasing the rim of his puckering hole. He wants to say that he absolutely hates rendering to Yifan’s choice in teasing him, but with each delicious push of Yifan’s fingers, every stretch, and every curve of his fingers, it has him squirming and whining his name just like he’d asked.

“Please...” Yixing whimpers into the pillow. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat. This is torture, but he loves it.

“Please what?” Yifan grabs a fistful of his hair. Yixing smirks because he likes it.

“Please fuck me, Yifan.”

Yifan is enthralled just by the sound of his raspy voice.

— — —

**2:01 am**

They don’t sleep at all. Instead, Yifan slowly drives his cock inside Yixing’s spasming hole, and Yixing holds his breath a little too long because he’s not exactly used to doing this sort of thing. When his lungs finally give in, Yixing can already feel his senses going fuzzy. He inhales slowly, and exhales short and soft moans of pleasurable pain. He allows Yifan to fuck him gently, at first wishing he’d be faster, but he ultimately realizes that he enjoys the subtle pain that comes with something so thick making its way inside him. It’s when Yifan gropes Yixing’s ass that he whimpers. Yifan does it again, and Yixing’s whimper comes out weaker than the first.

The air around them is thick, it smells of sex, and Yixing doesn’t think he’s ever found another scent so pleasing to the senses. He stuffs his face against the pillow, allowing himself to become breathless as Yifan rocks into him in a deliberate pace. Yifan leans down until his chest meets Yixing’s back, and he kisses the areas of his upper body that he can reach. Yixing turns his head to finally breathe and allows his hands to grip at the bed sheets.

“Faster.” Yixing commands when he’s finally ready for more. Yifan is quick to do as he says, and works his way up to a pace that has Yixing a panting mess. Their skin slaps against each other, and the sound resonates throughout the entire bedroom. It’s intimidating, sounding far louder than Yifan’s rich moans of satisfaction. Yixing relishes in the reverberations of Yifan’s moans against his shoulder and the back of his neck, feeling himself nearing his climax.

Yifan pulls away to caress Yixing’s skin in the most delicate way, but fucks him with reckless abandon, and Yixing isn’t sure if what he likes best are the pleasant sensations he feels on his sensitive skin while they’re screwing, or if he really just likes it when Yifan gropes him with uncertain roughness. Regardless, before he knows it he’s spilling his warm seeds all over Yifan’s sheets and clenching around the man’s thick cock. Yixing hides his face in the pillow once again, allowing himself to moan and cry out Yifan’s name as the tall blonde fucks him through his own orgasm. By the time he’s filled up with Yifan’s warm come, Yixing’s body has absolutely given up. His body violently quivers when Yifan pulls out, and his hole leaks out pearly white come. Yixing quietly rolls onto his back on the mattress and works on regaining his breath.

Yifan lays down next to him, and pulls him close. He gives Yixing’s head a kiss and shuts his eyes. By now, Yixing is sound asleep, his warm body resting on Yifan’s own.

— — —

**10:15 am**

Yixing wakes up to the sight of Yifan’s sleeping face, and he smiles because he looks angelic when he’s sleeping. He’s observant of him, taking in the image of his eyebrows, his eyes, and his nose. His eyes stop at Yifan’s lips, and he brings a hand up. Yixing’s fingertip runs across his lower lip, and when Yifan’s face scrunches up, he retracts his whole hand. He resumes to just gazing at him, thinking that he looks way better up close in person.

— — —

**11:24 am**

Yifan isn’t a morning person. Especially not on Christmas day. When he wakes up, he pats the side of his bed expecting another body to be there. He sits up in panic, realizing that his bed is empty and Yixing isn’t there. His eyebrows furrow and he reaches for his boxers on the floor, slipping them on before getting out of bed. There’s a feeling in his gut telling him that Yixing was just a one-night stand, but part of him can’t bring himself to believe that what happened last night meant that little to him.

His heart feels heavy in his chest, until he steps out of his room and catches the sight of a brown-haired man standing in the kitchen before the stove. It’s Yixing, he’s still there, and he’s wearing Yifan’s larger white button-up shirt. Yifan is more than relieved. With quiet steps, he walks behind Yixing and wraps his arms around his waist. His face nuzzles against the back of his neck, and he kisses just behind his ear.

“I can’t believe you’re still here.” Yifan murmurs. Yixing leans back against his warm embrace and smiles.

“Believe it.” He responds.

And Yifan does.

They spend the rest of Christmas in each other’s embrace, watching tv and skipping through channels, and eventually, they get up to cook something up. They don’t share presents because neither of them expected to spend Christmas together, but Yifan assures Yixing that his presence is enough of a gift.

— — —

**dec. 24 2015 || 1:00 pm**

It’s nearing the end of another year. Yixing and Yifan head inside the soup kitchen together, and they spend another Christmas Eve in each other's’ presence, surrounded by a mix of strangers, people from last year, and regulars that Yifan can call by their names. It’s Yixing’s second year volunteering, and Yifan’s fifth year, and weeks into their relationship, he remembers confessing why he had shown up to the soup kitchen in the first place.

“You wanted to what?” Yifan had asked in shock.

“I wanted to woo you.” Yixing repeats with an unsure smile.

“And you based this off a picture? You’re unbelievable.”

There’s a pause. Yixing feels guilty, but when Yifan speaks up again, his smile only widens.

“To be entirely honest, I would have been a weirdo and done the same thing.”

“Hey!” Yixing whines. “I’m no weirdo. What I did was necessary. It was fate.”

“Fate, sure.” Yifan laughs when his boyfriend gives him a shove.

— — —

**dec. 25 2015 || 1:00 am**

It’ll probably become a tradition, Yifan fucking Yixing from midnight until the sun rises, that is. There are no set Christmas presents—at least they haven’t exchanged gifts just yet—but there is a Christmas tree that’s lit up in the corner of the living room. Yixing hadn’t noticed it the prior year because he spent the rest of December under the sheets with Yifan. It’s funny, because they’ve planned to do the same this year.

Christmas might no longer be him and Jongdae getting drunk, him and Jongdae arguing over who sings which Christmas songs best, or him and Jongdae suffering together about being “forever alone”. Yixing has Yifan now, and it’s not so cold anymore when he’s by his side.

— — —

**1:52 am**

Yixing can hear his phone vibrating and falling off the kitchen table from where he initially left it. It’s loud against the wooden floor, persistently ringing, but Yixing is too busy to pick up. He has Yifan’s cock logged too far up his ass to care about who’s calling him at this hour. (He supposes it’s Jongdae calling to say Merry Christmas!—and Yixing agrees because he’s currently more than merry.)


End file.
